Safe House
by Ic3Ang3l
Summary: The Olympians are a successful business empire, and their children need somewhere to go. So, where is that? Oh yes, Brunner's Olympian Safe House, otherwise known as Camp Half Blood. Percy's gonna have to hold on tight, cuz his life's about to change! And who's this gorgeous girl from the Athena cabin? What will his father think of his new friends?


**This story will only be updated when I have the free time to do so. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson sat up abruptly in his bed, and cursed softly as he hit his head on the top bunk, remembering abruptly that he was no longer in his own familiar, cosy bed at home, but his bunk bed in Poseidon's cabin at Brunner's Olympian Safe House. He groaned as he rolled off his bunk, leaving it unmade, and landed with a thump on the floor. After a moment or two of laying there, he eventually made a move to grab some clothes, have a quick shower then go and change.  
About five minutes later, he was ready, wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, hair freshly messed up.

There was a bang on the door of the cabin, and he cursed again, but shambled over to the door, pulling on his grey Vans as he went, hopping along the smooth floor. He narrowly avoided the cascading fountain that centred the cabin, and finally managed to reach the door without any serious injury, (Just a stubbed toe). Percy flung open the door, almost hitting himself with it as he remembered that it opened inwardly. He was faced with someone he didn't know, a girl with intense grey eyes and natural, curly blonde hair. She looked very impatient.

"So you're the new kid?" She asked, tapping her foot rhythmically against the ground.  
"Um, yes?" Percy answered, feeling clumsy and disorganised in front of her. That may have been because he was clumsy and disorganised, but he never actually _felt _it.  
"I'm Annabeth Chase," She held out her hand to him," My mother is Athena."  
"The one with all the architecture stuff?" He asked, not realizing that he was expected to shake her hand. Annabeth glared at him.  
"If you mean that she's the Olympian who owns the architectural firms, then yes."  
"Sorry," Percy told her. He could tell that she was offended, and he didn't already want an enemy," I'm Percy Jackson. My dad's Poseidon."

"I can tell," Annabeth told him," as we are standing outside of Poseidon's cabin, which you just came from."  
"Oh, yeah," Percy muttered, embaressed. Annabeth just managed to make him act stupidly somehow.  
"Anyway, Chiron asked me to show you around. You'd better see the Big House first, so we can explain what the Camp's about. You don't seem to have much idea."

"What's the Big House?" Percy wondered. She began to walk, not even glancing back to see if he was following. He chose to do so.  
"You'll see. Chiron's gathered all the cabin counsellors in the rec room, because you'll be the new cabin counsellor for cabin three," Annabeth explained.  
Percy had no idea what she was talking about, but then again, he had only arrived yesterday. His Mom had just told him that he had to leave, and brought him to camp. He had only just found out that his father was one of the Olympians, a group of business men and women that ran the most successful business empire in the world.

As they walked, Percy really was beginning to wonder why he was here. Aside from his cabin, there was twelve others, although one seemed to have fallen into disrepair. That one was black, with skulls hanging by the door, and unlit torch brackets.  
"Annabeth, what's with that cabin?" Percy asked.  
"Hades cabin," Annabeth shook her head," He used to be an Olympian, running funeral parlours and things like that. But then he left, and his cabin was abandoned. That cabin hasn't been used in a long time, although there's rumours that Hades might become an Olympian again one day."  
"Do you believe them?"  
Annabeth looked at him, not slowing down even a bit," Until there's proof, no. At the moment it's just another rumour. If I believed every rumour that went round, I'd be as bad as Drew."  
"Drew?"  
"One of the most evil girls from the Aphrodite cabin. Some of them are alright, but Drew enjoys making people miserable," Annabeth said bitterly. Percy wondered what Drew had done to Annabeth.

Eventually, they passed all the cabins, and came to a three-storey house, painted baby blue with white trimmings. Percy guessed that it was the Big House. He was right, and his eyes widened. The deck was furnished like a holiday home, with a table in the centre, a large, comfortable chair, an abandoned can of diet coke and playing cards scattered across the top. Vines climb the walls, but Annabeth just walked to the door as though it was completely normal. Blinking, Percy followed her through.

There was a small corridor, and Percy saw some stairs leading upwards, but some also leading down. Annabeth followed his gaze.  
"Downstairs is just the basement," She told him," Upstairs there's Chiron's room and his office and a couple of spare rooms. If you continue going up after that, there;s the attic. On this floor there's the rec room and in Infirmary."  
"Where are we going?" Percy asked.  
"Chiron's office, first," She told him," So you can see the orientation film. The we'll go to the rec room so we can explain you role as cabin counsellor, and you can meet the others."

They climbed the stairs and Annabeth pushed open one of the doors. There was a man waiting for them, looking a little scruffy, but overall quite kind. He was seated in a wheelchair, and wore a slightly frayed tweed jacket. There was a blanket tucked cosily around his legs, with the pattern of horse shoes scattered along it. He smiled ressuringly at Percy, who looked a bit sceptical, then began to talk.

" Hello, my name is Chiron. You must be Perseus Jackson, the new son of Poseidon."  
"Erm, just Percy, actually," Percy muttered, blushing slightly.  
"Excuse me?" Chiron leaned forward in his wheelchair.  
"I prefer just being called Percy."  
"Of course, my boy! You must have many questions. But could you save them until after the orientation video?"  
"Um, sure," Percy answered.

Annabeth waited with him whilst Chiron fussed about his office, finally satisfied when a projector flickered to life, it's glow illuminating the white board that was stuck to the wall. Then she slipped away as the film title flickered on, (Brunner's Olympian Safehouse: A Newbies Guide.)  
"I'll be down in the rec room," She whispered," I'm pretty certain that Mr D will be threatening to kill the Stoll's. And Clarisse will be happy to do it for him. Chiron'll take you down there when you're ready."  
"What?" Percy hissed back, but she had already fled. He sighed, and turned his attention to the video.

It was about fifteen minutes long, just long enough for Percy to close his eyes and wonder about all the activities in camp. Not realizing that the video was explaining all this, he thought about the climbing wall with lava spewing down the rocks, the archery with arrows sharp enough to really kill a man, the arena where the residents of the camp clashed razor sharp swords, the huge fields of strawberries, the red fruits fat and juicy, the canoe lake with the crystal clear water and over turned boats floating about. There was so much more as well. He chose not to think too hard about it; he was pretty sure that it would blow his mind.

"Percy?"  
Percy opened his eyes and saw that the orientation film had ended, and Chiron was watching him in concern.  
"Did the video answer your questions? Do you now realized why you are here?"  
"Yes!" Percy answered quickly," Absolutely. Of course."

Chiron looked sceptically at him, but didn't call him up on his lies," Come to the rec room. The other cabin counsellors are there and they can help explain your role as counsellor for the Poseidon cabin."

Confused, Percy followed him to the first floor and into one of the two doors there. The room was absolutely huge! But all the people in there were gathered around the table tennis table that seemed to serve as the main desk.

A podgy man with a very squashed face, and an oversized nose was sitting at the head of the table, dressed in a very loud, leopard print shirt in an agonising shade of violet, his tubby fingers clutching a can of diet coke which was fizzing furiously. The other people present, aside from Annabeth were: A girl with long chocolatey brown hair, and forest green eyes, another girl who was gorgeous, with light brunette hair and light blue eyes, a huge African-American guy with bulging muscles, some identical boys with sneaky blue eyes and a devilish aura, a surfer dude with black hair and an even tan, a really buff girl who looked like she was going to murder the identical boys any second, and a guy with strangely violet eyes. Percy could have sworn that there had been more cabins than that.

"Um, hi?" He said cautiously, not really sure how they would act in his sudden presence.  
"Hi, Percy," Annabeth greeted him, sounding thoroughly fed up.  
"You must be Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, right?" The girl with green eyes and brown hair asked.  
"Um, just Percy, but yeah."  
"I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter," She began to motion to the others seated at the table tennis table," That's Silena Beauregarde, daughter of Aphrodite, and her boyfriend Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."  
Katie said, already overwhelmed. Silena, being the gorgeous girl mentioned before, waggled her fingers at him, whilst Beckendorf, the African-American dude nodded.  
" Those idiots over there are the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor. They're sons of Hermes. Now, I'd like to warn you beforehand, that those two will prank you, get punished, then prank you again. Then, when your back is turned, they'll steal your stuff," She continued.

"Hey!" The Stoll brothers chorused, looking offended. Well, sort of, if you ignored the matching smirks on their faces. Percy was really beginning to worry. What sort of people stayed at this camp?  
"That's Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo" Katie gestured to Lee, who was he with the black hair and surfers tan," Clarisse, daughter of Ares is the girl who wants to murder Travis and Connor, and finally, there's Pollux, son of Dionysus."

Percy made a mental note to stay away from Clarisse. But Lee seemed cool, and Pollux didn't seem too bad. As for everyone else... well, they were a mixed bunch.  
"Bets on how long it takes for Clarisse to dunk newbie!" Travis announced, Connor nodding beside him.  
"No!" The pudgy man interrupted," Do what you like later, Trevor, but right now, I think that I'm the most important right now."

They settled down again, and the man turned his grimace on Percy," Son of Poseidon, you say? Pfft, I knew he couldn't keep his hands of those women."  
"Excuse me?" Percy couldn't believe his ears. Those women? Who did this man think he was? "Who are you anyway?"  
The mans violet eyes flared, and Percy could see the resemblance between him and Pollux. He paled. He might have just made a powerful enemy...  
"Has no one told you? Ugh, I'm not surprised. They're all brats here. Every single last one of them, Perry, and that includes you! I'm Dionysus, but Mr D to you. So show some respect!"  
"Actually, sir, my name's Percy, not Perry."

'Hopeless,' Annabeth mouthed to him behind Dionysus' back.  
"As you youngsters like to say nowadays, 'whatever'," Mr. D snapped, making a slightly wonky 'w' with his fingers. Percy saw the Stoll brothers sniggering behind the Olympian's back. He supressed a grin himself; it was pretty contagious.

"I think that it's time Percy here had some question answered," Chiron decided suddenly," As I don't believe he payed attention to the video."  
Percy couldn't help it when his face flushed. He hadn't known that Chiron had noticed.  
"What do you wanna ask?" Lee questioned.  
"Um, what's this Camp for? I mean, I know who it's for. It's for the kids of Olympians. But why do we need a camp for us?"

"Because our parents are the owners of the most successful business enterprise the world has ever seen, and some people would do anything to hurt them. Through us. So we come to this Camp to be safe until we're adults, and to learn to defend ourselves when we do leave at any point," Lee answered.  
"But why would people want to hurt our parents?" Percy asked, still sounding confused.  
"Well, duh," Clarisse growled," All sorts of reasons. They want that business out the way so their's can thrive, they're jeolous, they simply don't like the power the Olympians have... All sorts of things. The biggest threat now, is Kronos. The Titans were the biggest business empire until the Olympians overthrew them, and Kronos was in charge. He wants his power back, and a son of Hermes, Luke, chose to help him. Blah, blah, blah. Understand now, Prissy?"

"Um, no?"  
"You will, eventually," Annabeth told him," Is there anything else you want to know?"  
"What's a counsellor?"

There was a chorus of groans throughout the room, and Katie exclaimed," He's even more clueless than Travis!"  
The said son of Hermes shot her a glare, whilst his brother smirked beside him.

"A counsellor," Silena began," Is basicly the oldest, or most responsible member of each cabin, that come to represent their cabin at counsels like this. They're also in charge of their siblings, and have to take it in turns with all the other cabin counsellors to do cabin inspections once a week."  
"Why are all of you counsellors?" Percy asked," Why am I?"

"I'm the oldest child of Aphrodite," Silena explained," And I'm the responsible."  
"I'm the oldest and most responsible as well," Katie told him.  
"I'm just the oldest," That was Lee.  
"I'm like Lee," Beckendorf.  
"It was either me or my twin, Castor," Pollux said," We tossed a coin."  
"I just am, punk, "Clarisse snapped.  
"It used to be Luke," Travis said," Then he left. Other people went with him, but then Chris came back. It was either him or us. It's us."  
"And I've been here longest," Annabeth told him," Your'e counsellor because you're the only one in your cabin."

"What?" Percy asked, astonished," I have no sibligs at all? Why?"  
"The Big Three, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, you're father, made a pact not to have any kids because they're targeted more than any other children of Olympians. However, Hades left, Zeus broke the pact, and obviously Poseidon did too."  
"Where are Zeus's kids?" Percy asked, beginning to understand.  
"Well, he only actually had one, a daughter," Annabeth looked pained," And she disappeared a few years ago."

Understanding that it was a closed subject, Percy didn't press for more information," What do we do now?"  
"You meet the other Campers."

**So that's the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. I'd also appreciate it if you looked at some stories that my best fanfiction friend** **wrote. She's called froz3nt3ars. She has some HP/PJO crossovers, a PJO/MR crossover, and an OC PJO story. Anway, I'd appreciate some reviews!**

**ic3ang3l**


End file.
